


Boned?!

by bittersweetwhimsy



Series: I can be the adult in this situation... maybe [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetwhimsy/pseuds/bittersweetwhimsy
Summary: “Aren’t you too stressed these days, Wonwoo?” Jeonghan sticks his head in Wonwoo’s cubicle.“Why. What is it to you?” The younger barks, throwing down his bag on his desk.Jeonghan assures the younger, “Nothing, really.” He turns to his intern, “Chan, this is why not being able to bone your spouse for weeks is bad for you.” The intern nearly spits out his coffee.Wonwoo’s eyes widen, and then narrow. “Yoon Jeonghan-ssi. Please. Please tell me you did not just utter those words here.”“Chan did I say anything?”





	Boned?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radicalspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicalspace/gifts).



> to: hannah bread  
> thank you for always pushing me to write fics! and for starting me on the path of being a fic writer! happy belated birthday!! (...to be continued)  
> i may or may not have made this fic just for the "boned?!" line from b99

“Mae Hwa!” A deep voice calls from the bedroom.

“Yes Appa?” Their daughter looks up from her coloring book.

“Have you seen Baba?” He walks out from the bedroom. Mae Hwa giggles. “What is it?” An arm stretches towards the ceiling.

“Your bed hair. It’s so bad. Worse than Baba’s.” Her feet swing excitedly.

Wonwoo pouts. “It’s not that bad.”

“Appa just run your hand through once.” Mae Hwa puts down her crayons. She claps her hands together. “Ah, Baba said he had errands to run when he left.”

“Did Baba wake you up? Or were you sleeping in the living room again?” Mae Hwa suddenly starts coloring furiously. Wonwoo sighs. “What time did you wake up?”

She glances at her dad, “When Baba came home.”

Wonwoo squints at his daughter. “Baba was home when we tucked you into bed.”

“He came back at six this morning.”

At six? He squints at the living room clock. That was five hours ago. Where could Junhui be now? “Did Baba mention where he was going?”

“This time he said it’s a secret.” She picks up a blue crayon. “Then brunch with Uncle Jeonghan and Uncle Seokmin.” A meow comes from her bedroom.  “Peaches is up!” She drops her crayons and dashes toward her room.

Wonwoo wanders back to the bedroom to fetch his phone. Junhui hadn’t responded to his earlier texts. There’s no special holidays or special dates coming up…are there? He starts flipping through the family photo calendar, that Minghao had made for them last Christmas. There’s no upcoming dates listed. So, what could it be that Junhui is running around in secrecy for?

 

“Are you sure Jihoon knows?”

“Of course, I am. Jihoon can’t hide things like that from me.” Jeonghan takes a sip of his mimosa.

Junhui deflates, “As long as he doesn’t tell Wonwoo or Soonyoung it should be fine.” One cheek puffs up. “I wanted to surprise all three of them.”

Jeonghan rubs Junhui’s back “Junhui~ you don’t need to get so worked up about it. It’s fine. Besides Jihoon isn’t much for being surprised, unless his work has been awarded.”

“But I like seeing everyone’s shocked faces.” The other cheek puffs up.

“Hyung, they would’ve found out before it happened.” Seokmin consoles Junhui.

The mimosa is gently put down. “That asides, when do you and Wonwoo want us to have a sleepover with Mae Hwa?” Jeonghan’s eyes twinkle brightly.

Junhui leans back as far as he can with Jeonghan clasping his hands. “You’re scheming something behind my back aren’t you?”

“I would never! WE JUST MISS OUR DARLING PLUM BLOSSOM NIECE.” Jeonghan throws himself at Junhui, leaving Seokmin to save their cups. “How dare you insinuate I have other intentions when we just want to play with the darling girl, Wonwoo and Junhui never let out of their sight.” He throws in a fake sob.

“Hyung, please. You’re causing a scene.” Junhui can feel the tips of his ears burning.

“I’m just a sad lonely uncle who hasn’t since their niece in forever.”

“Seokmiiiiin!” Mae Hwa’s father pleads at the person across from him.

Seokmin sighs, woefully, “I can’t believe even though you live the closest to us, we see Mae Hwa the least. We see Jihoon and Soonyoung’s kids at least weekly.”

“And all we get about Mae Hwa is Sujeong’s reports or your Instagram updates.” Jeonghan and Seokmin both throw Junhui the sad puppy eyes.

“It… is not my fault I get to be a work-at-home dad.” Junhui stiffly responds.

“But surely it’ll be easier on you if we have all four kids with us anyways. That way you guys can sit back and relax without having to worry.” Jeonghan lets go of Junhui’s hands.

“Fine!” Junhui relents, throwing up his hands. The couple cheers.

 

“Aren’t you too stressed these days, Wonwoo?” Jeonghan sticks his head in Wonwoo’s cubicle.

“Why. What is it to you?” The younger barks, throwing down his bag on his desk.

Jeonghan assures the younger, “Nothing, really.” He turns to his intern, “Chan, this is why not being able to bone your spouse for weeks is bad for you.” The intern nearly spits out his coffee.

Wonwoo’s eyes widen, and then narrow. “Yoon Jeonghan-ssi. Please. Please tell me you did not just utter those words here.”

“Chan did I say anything?”

Chan averts his eyes from the entire situation. “I think I hear Mina calling me. It sounds like my paperwork still needs to be organized!” The intern dashes from Wonwoo’s cubicle.

“Jeonghan hyung.”

“I was talking about what spices would do well to flavor bone stock for weeks. See ya around.” The scheming man takes a hasty leave.

 

“Junhui, you’re home for once.” Wonwoo greets.

“That’s an unusual thing for you to say. Did something happen?” Junhui puts down the grocery bags on the kitchen table.

“Jeonghan hyung said something inappropriate at work.”

Junhui cocks a brow. Wonwoo doesn’t explain any further. The former returns to putting the rest of the groceries away.

 

The door from the entry way slides open. “I’m hooome~.” A cheerful voice greets the couple.

“Welcome home Mae Hwa.” Wonwoo solemnly greets.

Junhui runs up to hug their daughter. “Mei Hua how was school?”

She returns his tight embrace with multiple pecks to his cheeks. “It was fun! Today we learned about the eight planets!”

“Which one is your favorite?”

“Saturn!”

“Oooh why Saturn?”

“Saturn has a really pretty moon!”

“Prettier than the Earth’s moon?”

“Absolutely! It has geysers.” Mae Hwa pauses.  “Is Appa okay?” She whispers into her other father’s ear. “He’s quieter than normal.”

“I’m not sure, princess. I got home ten minutes before you did.” Junhui sighs. “Do you want pudding?”

“Not before fencing practice Baba.” Mae Hwa remarks, before turning to her dad on the sofa. “Appa, are you going to take me to practice today?” She stares at her responsiveless father. “Baba, I’m going to go with Wonjin oppa.”

“Wait what?!” The two turns to Wonwoo, who has sprung up from his unresponsive state.

“I’m going with Wonjin oppa to fencing practice. Appa, you seem like you’re in a bad mood.” She puffs one cheek. “What’s the word that teachers use when two kids get into an argument?” Her finger taps against her cheek. “Reconciliation! That’s what you need.”

“We didn’t even fight!” Both fathers blurt out.

“You were both quiet when I came home today.” Her eyes narrow, judging them. “I’m grabbing my stuff and staying at Uncle Soonie and Hoonie tonight.”

“Mei Hua wait! You can’t just invite yourself over to their place!” Junhui scrambles to stop her.

“Uncle Soonie gave me permission to come over when I wanted to?” She tilts her head. “Does that mean I still need to ask before going over? But you and Appa need to talk.”

Junhui sighs at their daughter’s perceptiveness. “Okay princess, let me tell Wonjin’s dads that you’re joining him on the way there.”

Their daughter lets out a ‘woo’ as she runs to her room to grab her fencing clothes. Junhui sends a text to Jihoon and Jeonghan.

“Princess, Uncle Seokmin is going to pick you up after practice today. So, pack your toothbrush and pajamas too.”

“I get to play with their puppies! Sorry Peaches…”

“Peaches will be fine.” Strong hands pick the girl up. “Will you be fine without us for a night?” Wonwoo swings her over his shoulder.

“Appa, put me down! It’s just one night. I’m a big girl. I’ll be eight next month!” Mae Hwa kicks her legs. “This is why you and Baba don’t talk much to each other, because you both worry about me too much.” She huffs.

The men look at each other. “Do we fret too much about you, Peach?”

“Yes.” She simultaneously whines and sighs.

“Okay, we’ll try not to worry you. But a parent’s job is to worry about their kids.” Wonwoo puts her down.

“Well worry less about me.” Her eyes dart toward the refrigerator. “I can take care of myself. I’m your daughter. And now I will enjoy this pudding cup on the way to practice!” She snatches a pudding cup on her way out. “Bye Baba! Bye Appa!” The entry door slides shut.

“She totally has your perceptiveness.”

“And she has your easy-going nature.”

“Do you want to tell me what’s really bugging you? Mei Hua had to be the adult for both of us.”  Junhui puts his hand on Wonwoo’s shoulder.

Wonwoo takes a deep breath, “Jeonghan hyung says I’m too stressed because we haven’t had time for just the two of us.”

“Surely that’s not what he said.”

“You’re right. He said we needed to bone.” As soon as the last word slips from Wonwoo’s lips, Junhui turns bright red.

“B-bone?!” The elder man hides his face with his hands. “Jeonghan hyung is really something else.” He fidgets with his sleeve hem. “Do you want to?”

“Do I want to wh- oh.” A smirk makes its way upon the younger’s face. “Do you want to?”

“I- uh- oh my god. When did I become so awkward in this? I suppose this is a sign that it’s been too long.” He sighs.

Wonwoo approaches him slowly. “It’s fine. We can take our time, since Mae Hwa isn’t retuning tonight.” The kiss is slow and gentle, as is the hand caressing his face.

Junhui allows himself to be taken over.

 

“Where have you been hiding?” The two cuddles underneath the warmth of the blanket.

“I’ve been busy getting ready. It’s supposed to be a surprise.”

“For whom?”

“If I tell you, it’ll ruin the surprise.” The elder pouts.

“Okay, I’ll let you keep it a surprise, if you heavily insist upon it.” Wonwoo nuzzles his head against the crook Junhui’s neck.

 

 

“Junhui, what else do you need?” Jihoon puts down the remaining decorations.

“Let’s see. Ah! Food. I need to pick up the food still.”

“Why would you order food, when we’re in a café?”

“Because the place is Wonwoo’s and Soonyoung’s favorite.” Junhui whines. “And Kihyun hyung was kind enough to let me use his café for today for this.”

Jihoon sighs. “I’ll go pick it up. What’s the order under?”

“Thanks, Jihoonie!”

 

“A party for four of us and you get us how much food?” Jihoon storms in with six bags of food. “We’re not teenage boys!”

“But Jihoon you still eat the most out of the four of us.”

“Appa likes food! But he likes hyung’s cooking the most!” Echo announces from behind Jihoon’s legs.

“Echo! You’re here. How are you?” Junhui coos.

“Uncle Junhui! I’m good!”

“Echo is here until Jeonghan hyung can pick him up.” Jihoon supplies.

“Echo do you want to help me put up the balloons? Your dad can set up all the food.” The other man grins. “Oh, Wonjin cooks these days? What does he cook?”

“He can make um… grilled cheese!”

“Do you cook Echo?”

“Appa and Wonjin hyung won’t let me use knives.” The little boy pouts.

Jihoon looks over, “At five-year-old, why would I let you touch something sharp like a knife. I don’t need you to cut yourself, when you still stumble while walking.”

“It’s okay, Echo. Mei Hua has no interest in cooking, so she doesn’t hold a knife either.”

“Oh~ what’s this?”

“Appa!” Echo sprints to tackle the incoming father’s legs.

“Whaat?! You’re here early!” Junhui spins around at the voice.

“Junnie, you said 4 pm. It’s 4pm.” Soonyoung pulls out his phone, to display the time.

“You mean you’re actually punctual for once to something that’s not work related?!”

“Oi! I’m not always late to our gatherings.” Soonyoung protests. He picks up Inhwa.

“Yes, you are.” Wonwoo appears from behind Soonyoung. “This is the first out of the last two hundred times, you’re actually on time.”

“Fine!” He pouts. “What is this all for anyways?” Inhwa rustles his dad’s hair.

“It’s supposed to be a surprise party. An anniversary party for the four of us being friends for ten years.”

Wonwoo snorts. “This is what you’ve been running around in secret for weeks?”

“Yes! It’s important to me that this goes well. I love all of you and I’m thankful that we became friends.”

“Awww, Jihoon why can’t you be this expressive?” Soonyoung croons. “Actually, you too Wonwoo.”

“You and Junhui have more than enough expressive motions for the four of us.” Jihoon retorts.

“It’s fine. We all know Wonwoo and Jihoon love us in their quiet manners.” Junhui singsongs. “That’s why they’re here today for the anniversary.”

“I’m only here, because I didn’t want you to set things up by yourself.”

“Thanks for your help Jihoonie~.”

“Let’s just get this thing started already.”

A cheer erupts from the other four.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry that the summary probably made this fic more interesting than it actually was....


End file.
